One Kiss
by shtrd-lk-gls
Summary: The twins of Imladris are feeling bored...very bored. And for two of Elrond's dearest friend and confidant, this could only mean trouble! [One Shot Complete]


**One Kiss**

"Ro…" the elder twin had a thoughtful look in his eyes. It was an expression one would not associate the impulsive twin with but when it was required to use the adjective to describe the elf, then only trouble would follow.

"Aye, brother?" was the wary reply.

"I have been thinking and I have realized something," Elladan replied, not acknowledging the suspicious look thrown his way.

"And that would be what?" Elrohir asked again and though he was filled with trepidation, he was curious and besides being Elladan's partner in crime it was his solemn duty to ask. Elladan getting them both into trouble was inevitable. And he had been such a good elf for nearly a whole week; it was a ripe time for some mischief.

"Between you and I, we have stolen or been given kisses by nearly everyone in the valley," he said after a moments pause. Elrohir looked at him, now completely curious and reflective. His brother was right, they had been kissed quite many times whether in the dark to hide the blushing maiden's face or in broad daylight, usually under the cover of a mistletoe or some sort. Elladan had even managed to get an enthusiastic kiss from their cook, and not many elves were brave enough to confront with a lady holding a wooden ladle. A BIG wooden ladle.

And those that had not given, well, the twins for sure were not above taking one. When they had just passed their majority, they had driven their father to near madness and Glorfindel to stitches laughing when they decided it would be fun to 'ambush' their father's guards for brief kissing sessions, sometimes in the presence of others. Finally Elrond had put his foot down when the wives began to complain, only after that it was the same guards who had enjoyed the attention that began complaining when their wives were being treated to the Twin Kiss Specials. And of course there was their father, and kissing him goes without say, though only on the cheek naturally. Those kisses were extra special to the twins for with Elrond they could kiss him simultaneously at any time and the smiles they received were more precious than any silmarils.

So yes, between the two of them, Elladan was right. Anyone of age had been a successful target of the two. But what point was Elladan trying to make?

"Aye, I agree, but what is your point?" Elrohir asked. Elladan turned to look at Elrohir completely and without words Elrohir knew where Elladan was going.

"Nearly everyone is not everyone," he said. Elladan nodded.

"Precisely." Simultaneously the two walked to their veranda and looked out to where on one side was their father's study and to the other was the training ground.

"Why did we never think of them before? They have always been around us," the elder twin mused. Elrohir shrugged.

"Perhaps because they had always been a symbol of authority that should never be crossed or challenged," Elrohir answered and Elladan nodded.

"True, but they have not been out tutors for centuries, Ro," began Elladan.

"And I believe it is about time for another challenge, Dan," finished Elrohir. They turned to look at each other and smiled.

"So it is agreed then?" Elladan asked though he knew the answer already.

"Agreed," was his brother's reply. They looked one last time at their respective target and then they were gone.

Glorfindel was lost in thoughts as he walked down the hallway that would lead him to his chambers. There had been a mild catastrophe at the southern river banks of the valley, where a portion of the rocks had collapse from years of erosion, leaving a nice and large opening into the valley. He would have to restructure Imladris's defense and perhaps begin on the reconstruction of that area. It would have to be done as soon as possible, for a blind troll could spot the opening and that would not sit well with Elrond. He was so caught up with his musings he did not realize that he was no longer alone. Startled he turned to the elf beside him.

"Elrohir, when did you appear, I did not hear you," he asked delightedly for he was always happy to see either of the twins. Elrohir just gave him a smile that really should have sent a chain of warnings in Glorfindel's head. It was coy and full of meaning.

"I saw you walk by and thought you may like the company. You seem deep in thought, my lord," he replied and smiled more. Glorfindel returned the smile and nodded.

"Aye, I was thinking of the southern section and that it should be restored quickly, it has taken up a fair bit of my mind, that is why I did not see or hear you," Glorfindel said and thought nothing when Elrohir moved to walk closer.

"I can imagine it would, but it is not such a daunting task for someone as you," he said. Glorfindel stooped at turned to look at the twin completely.

"Someone as me?" he repeated, his tone amused. Was Elrohir _flirting_ with him?

"Aye, you. You are after all Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer, what task could possibly be above you?" Elrohir said inching closer. By Valar was the elf gorgeous and Elrohir was not ashamed to admit to himself this was something he had constantly fantasized doing with Glorfindel, among other things he fantasized about. And though he did not begrudge Erestor's good fortune at claiming the blond elf, he did plan on sampling a little.

"I thank you for your compliment, penneth," said Glorfindel but Elrohir was not perturbed at being reminded by Glorfindel's reckoning he was still a child.

"No need for thanks, Fin, it is true. You are a great warrior, just as you were great tutor and now a great friend, and I have heard a great kisser," said Elrohir, his intentions now quite clear to the older elf.

"I see, and perhaps you heard the last bit from Erestor, my bonded, and the only other elf I have kissed for two millennia?" Glorfindel asked, stressing on 'Erestor' and 'bonded'. But Elrohir was not to be daunted. He was on a mission and he would achieve his end goal.

"The only elf? Well then my lord, I think a second opinion is in need," and Elrohir proceeded to wrap his arms around his former tutor and kiss him. It was a simple kiss for although Glorfindel was not resisting the younger elf, he was not assisting him either. Glorfindel's arms remained by his side though he allowed Elrohir to wrap his arms tighter around him. But Elrohir didn't mind the impassiveness as he pressed firmer to the soft lips and flicked his tongue gently on Glorfindel's lips before pulling away sucking slightly on his lower lip. There was a hint of relief in him when he did not see any anger, just wry amusement.

"And what is your verdict penneth?" he asked and Elrohir's spine tingled at the sultriness of the voice.

"Sweet," was the reply and with a last coy look, he walked away gently swaying his hips as he knew Glorfindel was still watching. Glorfindel was indeed watching but only in amusement at his former student. He had warned Elrond that things were too quiet with the twins but ever holding on to the hope that his son's would one day abandon their roguish ways, Elrond had ignored him. It would seem that Glorfindel was right in the end. And if his mind was not addled by the kiss, then he would also be right to assume that Elladan was with Erestor.

Glorfindel was indeed correct for at this moment standing right outside the door to the shared chambers of Glorfindel and Erestor was Elladan. He knocked then waited for a moment for permission before entering. Unlike his twin, Elladan had taken a predator's stance and there before him was his prey. Erestor looked away from his vanity mirror and was surprised though not displeased to see Elladan. He rose to meet the young elf.

"Elladan, and to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked smiling at his student. Although Elladan no longer held lessons with the other elf, Erestor still felt he had much to learn and Erestor was more than willing to assist. Something he had told the twins on more than one occasion. And something that Elladan was just about to exploit to its fullest potential.

"The honor, Master Erestor, is me being here with you," he answered and moved to stand before Erestor. His robe was unbuttoned at the top and Elladan had to stop from licking him lips in anticipation. He could see quite clearly what Glorfindel saw in the black haired advisor and for a moment the twin regretted that Erestor was claimed. The silk tresses and the porcelain skin was enough to make any elf hit his head in frustration and Glorfindel was allowed to return to this every night. But all in all Elladan did not envy Glorfindel this blessing, for the blond elf was family just as Erestor was and the twins were both happy for them. Having said that however, that didn't mean he was in any way going to abandon what he had set out to do.

"Elladan, are you alright?" Erestor's voice broke into his thoughts and he smiled moving closer still. Erestor was a little flustered though he hid it well as was his way but he did take a step backwards only to have Elladan take a step forward.

"I am fine, although there is a question nagging at the back of my mind," he said and managed to look pensive.

"If you would address it to me, I am sure we can work something out of it, for as you know I am always willing to assist in gaining knowledge," was the reply although Erestor's composure was slightly shaken as the twin drew closer to him.

"I was hoping you would say that," Elladan said and the smile returned to his face. Erestor was suddenly wary when he saw the predatory glint in the twin's grey eyes. What was Elladan up to? He inched back further and promptly fell back against the soft mattress onto the piles of pillows decorating the head of the bed. Caught where he wanted Erestor to be, Elladan bent forward and whispered, his voice deep and his eyes dark.

"You see, Master Erestor, the bit of information I wish to know, which only you can provide, is whether you taste sweet or spicy," he said before pinning the advisor down with his body and claiming him full on the lips. A startled gasp escaped Erestor's mouth and Elladan used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm cavern, swirl it around Erestor's and sucked it briefly before releasing him. He licked his lips before getting to his feet.

"Most definitely spicy," he said conclusively and with a wink to the still stunned advisor, he left, whistling a happy tune as he walked out of the room. As he exited he bumped into Glorfindel who was sporting the tell tale sign of slightly pink and swollen lips. He winked at the warrior and walked away.

Later that night, in the safety of the rooms, they traded their experience.

"Fin tasted like chocolate, sinfully delicious," Elrohir sighed from his position of lying down on their shared bed. Elladan was stretched across Elrohir's waist his head propped up by his hand.

"And Erestor, ai brother, for someone possessing such a sharp tongue he surely tasted luscious and soft," was the twin sigh from Elladan. The two were quiet for a while remembering the taste of their respective conquests and another sigh when they remembered the scene at the dinner hall. Both Glorfindel and Erestor had entered looking fresh from a bath with Erestor wearing the flushed skin of post love making and Glorfindel had his arm firmly around Erestor's waist. He had caught the twins eyes on them and gave them a look before turning to Erestor and kissed him in a possessive manner that had the hall cheering and left no doubt in anybody's mind, especially the twins, that he was only Erestor's and Erestor was his only. Glorfindel did not share.

"Well, at least we can strike the last two names off our list," said Elrohir in a consoling manner. Elladan nodded but was still slightly disheartened.

"So what do we do now?" he asked dejectedly. Mischiefs like these were only fun done once, but once done, there was nothing else to do. They were quiet for a while longer when suddenly Elrohir sat up, a sly smirk on his face. Elladan perked up as well, immediately interested.

"It has been a while since we visited daerada's realm," he said and his smirk was replied by an identical one from his mirror image.

"And we are quite overdue in our visit of Legolas's home," Elladan said and the two grins grew in proportion. In a heartbeat the two were on their feet.

"You pack our clothes and I shall saddle the horses!"

The twins were going hunting.

**The End.**


End file.
